


九尾狐与小虎君第十五章

by matlin



Category: VJin - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matlin/pseuds/matlin





	九尾狐与小虎君第十五章

走到声音发出的地方，原来是几个魔族的人围着一个被绑住的男子，旁边还有一个煮沸的锅，其中一个魔族的人举起刀，就要刺入男子的胸膛，求救声是男子发出的，此刻他已经浑身发抖，泪流满面。

“住手！” 金硕珍出声制止。

魔族的人转过头：“ 哟，哪来的美人，怎么没见过。” “ 跟这只松鼠精一样是妖耶，怎么会到魔界来。” “别废话了，让他跟咱爷几个乐乐，再跟这只松鼠精一起吃掉。”

金硕珍表情冷了冷，他可以在这里解决这几个人，但毕竟是朴智旻的地方、还是不要惹事，他沉声说道：“ 我是魔尊的贵客，你们最好识相一点，放了他，然后离开这里，否则，我只要去跟魔尊说几句，你们不会有好果子吃。”

几个人互相对视了一下，为首的那个刚想直接动手，刚刚的侍从急忙忙地跑过来对金硕珍说：“ 狐王大人、您怎么到这来了，要是出了事我怎么和魔尊大人交代啊！”

“老大，他真是魔尊大人的朋友，我们还是别惹祸吧！” 

为首的魔族皱着眉思考了一下，对金硕珍鞠了个躬：“ 金江有眼不识泰山，冒犯了大人，请大人恕罪，金江这就带弟兄们离开。” 说完，使了个眼色，一行人准备带着男子离开。  
“等一下，他留下，你们可以走。” 金硕珍指着那男子。  
金江眼里露出凶光：“ 这只兔子精是我和弟兄们费劲心思抓到的，大人这么占我们便宜，不大好吧？”  
“我说他留下、不要再让我说第三次。” 金硕珍声音带着不可违抗的强势。  
金江咬咬牙，跺了下脚，吼了声：“ 走！” 然后忿忿带领一班人扭头就走。

金硕珍手一挥，松鼠精身上的绳索都解开了，松鼠精瘫倒在地，浑身还瑟瑟发抖，金硕珍蹲在他面前：“ 你没事吧？”

“恩...恩人，救命之恩，必当涌泉相报.....” 松鼠精艰难地吐出几个字。

金硕珍示意侍从将松鼠精扶到自己住的地方，这是一只道行不高的小妖，浑身都是伤，金硕珍念了一个小小的治愈术，伤口就都消失了，松鼠精睁大了眼，惊奇地扫视了自己全身，然后连忙跪下：“ 郑号锡叩谢恩人。”

“起来吧，你叫郑号锡？”

“正是。”

“以后我们就是朋友了，不用那么见外了。” 金硕珍不知为何对郑号锡有着亲切的感觉，或许是那双眼里的纯净，与曾经的田柾国很相似吧。

此后金硕珍有了郑号锡作伴，也不酗酒了，朴智旻依旧没有回来，金硕珍直接带着郑号锡回到了人间，一路吃喝玩乐，金硕珍的心情也好了不少，郑号锡了解了前因后果，也不断地开导金硕珍，到最后，金硕珍起了回青丘，重新振作之意。送郑号锡回家，相约以后再见后，金硕珍回到了魔界，准备与朴智旻做个告别，刚回到寝殿，就听到朴智旻在发火：“ 不是让你看好他的吗！他说想要出去就让他出去，跑了怎么办！谁给你这么大的胆子！？” 接着是侍从求饶的声音，下一秒就是一声尖叫，金硕珍推门而入，只见那个侍从已经倒在地上，没了呼吸，朴智旻黑着脸，甩了甩手，见进来的是金硕珍，朴智旻脸上立即露出笑容：“ 阿珍，你去哪了！我以为你离开了！”

“我是来和你告别的。” 

“你要走？你不可以走，你还得当我的魔后！你不会找你的旧情人重归于好吧？” 朴智旻脸色骤然大变。

“我不会留在魔界的，你还是另寻他人吧。” 

朴智旻拽起金硕珍的领子，满脸狰狞：“ 我这里可不是你说来就来说走就走的，你必须留在这里，看我精心策划的表演，天帝那家伙不是伤了你的心么，我就挖了他的xin来作为给你的聘礼，你说怎么样，哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

金硕珍瞬间不悦：“不要胡闹！”

“呵呵呵呵，你知道我已经布置了很久了吗，凭什么天上那群神仙可以趾高气扬，我们妖魔就只能被看不起，我不甘心！” 朴智旻满是怒气地吼道：“ 所以我要攻打天庭，我要把那群神仙都sha光，我要让六界臣服于我，成为六界的主宰！”

金硕珍不可置信地看着朴智旻：“你疯了。”

朴智旻诡异地笑着， 绿色的眼眸闪烁着幽光：“ 你就不要走了，等我打赢了这场战，提着天帝的头lu来见你，好不好？”

说罢，伸出五指，在金硕珍眼前晃了晃，金硕珍眼前一黑，就晕了过去......

待金硕珍醒来，他已经被五花大绑，他用力挣了挣，竟然是捆妖索，“朴智旻这个混蛋！” 金硕珍骂了一句，施了法才令捆妖索揭开，跑出寝殿，朴智旻已不在，金硕珍揪起一个侍从：“ 朴智旻去哪了！”

侍从吓得结结巴巴：“ 魔尊大人，魔尊大人带兵攻上天庭了.....”

“阿西....” 金硕珍甩开侍从，冲出了魔界，天色已经异变，狂风四起，金硕珍连忙赶回青丘，狐族已经开始骚动，可见魔尊攻打天庭已经传遍六界，长老见金硕珍回来急忙上前：“ 大王，这可如何是好？”

“我要怎么上天庭？” 金硕珍按住长老的肩。

“这....妖精上天庭，会有损修为的啊.....”

“怎样都必须阻止魔尊这个家伙，不然整个六界都会被他毁了！” 

“您等等，大王。” 长老施法变出了一捆竹笺：“ 去到生命之泉的源头，施这上面的术法，就可到达天庭，但会反噬、你要想清楚。”

“不用想了。” 金硕珍瞬间消失地无影无踪。

金硕珍还未到达，天庭已经一片混乱，朴智旻率领的魔族士兵已经杀到了南天门。“轰.....” 整个天庭都震荡了起来，喊杀声，惨叫声，应接不暇，天兵天将，魔界士兵扭杀在一起，日夜战斗，不死不休，鲜血铺满了地面，无论是魔族还是天族均是死伤无数。一条巨大的蛇驾着黑风飞在半空中，巨大的蛇嘴张着，蛇尾不断扫开天兵，正是朴智旻，他的威力极其强大，几乎只要轻轻动了动手，不费吹灰之力就可以将一个上仙的元神直接击碎，法术干净利落，一招毙命。  
天庭为首的抵挡在前的，正是金泰亨的爷爷白虎王，而在他身后一起交战的，正是金泰亨的父亲，金南俊。  
“一群蝼蚁，也敢触犯我天庭的威严！” 白虎王震怒。

天空中的魔尊蛇身一阵扭曲，朴智旻化为了黑袍俊美的人形，白虎王的脸色变得难看起来了：“ 无耻小儿、好好的魔尊不当，竟敢袭击天庭，看我怎么收拾你！”

“哼，臭老头，老子等这一天等很久了，看我怎么和你们这群老杂毛算账！”

“畜生，找死”，白虎王怒骂一声，手中的剑开始旋转，无数的剑气从剑中射出，万剑齐射，只见那朴智旻将手一伸，轻轻向前方一拍，顿时那些剑气都化作了虚无，无数冰刃射向了白虎王。

“父亲，小心！” 金南俊上前、挥剑砍下冰刃，冰刃碰到剑气慢慢消融。

朴智旻的脸庞浮现出一抹笑容，忽的一下，又变回了一条吞天巨蛇，“呼”一阵黑烟从蛇腹中吐出，向着白虎王等人而去。

“小心，这烟有毒”，金南俊向着后方喊道，然后又是迅速的将神力不停的向剑中灌注，所有的剑气都化作了红色，火红色的剑气越来越多的攻向了黑雾，那黑雾在“嘶嘶”声中也是消散了，突然朴智旻的蛇尾向天兵砸来，夹杂着阵阵的风声，一群天兵天将被砸倒，发出阵阵哀嚎，此时朴智旻直接往灵霄宝殿飞去。白虎王和金南俊想要拦住他，却被其他魔族士兵牵制住，动弹不得。

正当朴智旻快到凌霄宝殿，一道金光闪过，田柾国从天而降，负手而立的站在他面前。

“原来是天帝啊，你终于出现了。” 朴智旻化作人形，声音冷到了极点。

“大胆魔尊，竟然攻打天庭，速速放下屠刀，否则休怪我不客气。” 田柾国冷眸一敛。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，老子不但要收了天庭，还要sha了你，给我的阿珍看看，昔日抛弃他的人，是什么下场！”

“珍哥是被你妖言所蒙蔽！” 田柾国面露痛苦之色，金硕珍与朴智旻的一切，他都看在眼里，痛入骨髓，却无法插手。

“原来你知道啊，可惜以后没有机会了！” 下一秒，朴智旻腾空一跃，朝着田柾国的方向攻击而来，每一次攻击都招招致命，田柾国接下每一招，又不断回击，天空中的黑烟弥漫，电光纵横闪烁，雷声振地轰响，两人交战几百回合，两人身上已经鲜血淋淋，但朴智旻愈战愈勇，田柾国的招式却逐渐乱了起来，突然趁田柾国不留神，朴智旻击中了他的心脉，田柾国受了重重一击，摔倒在地，吐了一口鲜血，朴智旻哈哈大笑：“你的心脉已碎，天帝小儿，你受死吧！” 说罢，举起冰刃，就要刺向田柾国。

“砰” 一阵火焰飞出，击碎了冰刃，是金硕珍及时赶到，挡在田柾国面前。

“阿珍！你竟然保护他！” 朴智旻眼里都是怒火。

“你们几个，快挡住他！” 金硕珍对已经摆脱魔兵赶到的白虎王和金南俊，然后扶起田柾国就往灵霄宝殿内飞去。

“那里.....” 田柾国虚弱地指路，让金硕珍进到他的内殿，金硕珍将田柾国放在床上，田柾国又吐了一口血、金硕珍连忙施法，血不再流出，田柾国的精神也有了好转，可是田柾国摇摇头：“没用的，我的心脉已碎，谁也救不了我，珍哥，别浪费力气了....”

金硕珍宛若没听到，继续施法，田柾国面带满足地笑：“真好，没想到又能看到你为我操心的样子，我以为....再也见不到你了....”

“田柾国你闭嘴！”

“珍哥，我真的很难过，为什么我是天帝，为什么我是神仙，我好想，好想和你继续在一起啊.....我真的不想离开你的.....可是.....如果有轮回，你一定要找回我啊.....”

“我叫你闭嘴啊！” 金硕珍按住了田柾国的后脑勺，吻了上去，田柾国感受到阵阵热气从金硕珍身上传来，传遍他的全身，他的伤口瞬间愈合，体内的痛楚也渐渐舒缓，不同于以往的柔情蜜意，这一次金硕珍吻得凶悍，牙毫不留情地咬上田柾国的唇，迫得他不得不打开牙关让他的舌进入，一个发热的珠子渡到了田柾国的口中，田柾国睁大了双眼，金硕珍一手捞住他的腰让他更靠近自己，另一只手伸入他的衣衫内顺着腰线往上摸索，抓住襟口一错，衣衫便自肩上滑落。

田柾国的气息已经不稳，但他知道金硕珍渡给他的，是他的内丹，修炼多年的九尾狐内丹，只要一半便有救命的功效，但是要通过交合的方式，才能传到被救者的体内，金硕珍此举，等于是牺牲了半条命，只为救自己。

“不可....”田柾国首抵住金硕珍肩头要推开他。 

金硕珍一手抚上田柾国脸庞，另一手却划过他的胸膛来到他的下腹处，往下面握去，田柾国顿时一僵，终究忍不住，翻身压倒金硕珍........

这一场天魔大战，最终以魔尊被奇迹复原的天帝一剑刺死，魔族打败，天庭胜利结束，只是六界上大多数的生灵卷入其中，伤亡惨重，就连天庭也元气大伤，折损无数天兵天将，白虎王父子也伤势惨重，天帝宣布天庭进行休整，并且青丘狐王立下大功，令局势逆转，但狐王身体遭受重创，为救其性命，天帝将身上的一根神仙筋置于狐王体内，此后狐王脱离妖籍，成为神仙，而整个青丘九尾狐族也因此沾光入了仙籍，此举引起了各大神仙不满，但由于金硕珍救天帝有功，众神仙也没有理由反对。

田柾国回到内殿，那天之后金硕珍就在此处养伤，失去半颗内丹，若不是田柾国用神仙筋救他，金硕珍差点魂飞魄散，如今他的伤势恢复大半，田柾国才放下心来。他轻轻地抚上金硕珍的脸，金硕珍却躲开：“ 我什么时候可以走？”

田柾国蹙了蹙眉：“ 你还没全好，要去哪？”

“回青丘啊？不然呢？”

“你现在是神仙了，可以光明正大地留在天庭，不用急着回去。”

金硕珍冷笑一声：“感情我是妖的话就要偷偷摸摸是吧？你没经过我的同意将我变成神仙，你可真有出息啊田柾国。”

“珍哥，如果我不这样做，你会死的！”

“那又怎样？”

“你明明还爱着我，为什么不承认！不然你也不会牺牲生命救我！”

“我是为了苍生，不是因为你。”

“你就宁愿跟着魔尊堕落，也不愿回到我身边吗！？”

“我本来就打算跟他一起死的，你满意了吧？” 金硕珍挣扎着下了床，挣脱了田柾国的手：“ 我要回青丘，不许阻止我，不然我就从诛仙台跳下去。”

田柾国见金硕珍如此决绝，只好任他离去，怔怔地看着金硕珍离去的背影：“ 我相信你不会这么绝情的，珍哥，我可以等，知道你回到我身边....”


End file.
